Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a dampening component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, such as helical springs are used with some type of viscous fluid-based dampening mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a shock absorber 100, typically used as a rear shock absorber for a motorcycle and fixable at an upper end with a mounting eye 105 to a main frame of a cycle and at a lower end with another mounting eye 110 to a link system beneath a swinging arm. The link system (not shown) is designed to leverage the suspension so that initially the suspension feels soft but feels progressively firmer as the shock absorber is compressed further. The shock absorber of FIG. 1 includes a helical spring 115, a damper housing 120 with a piston and chamber (not shown) and an external reservoir 125 having a floating piston (not shown) and pressurized gas to compensate for a reduction in volume in the main damper chamber of the shock absorber as the piston shaft 130 moves into the damper body. Fluid communication between the main chamber of the damper and the reservoir 125 may be via a flow channel including an adjustable needle valve. In its basic form, the damper works in conjunction with the helical spring and controls the speed of movement of the piston shaft by metering incompressible fluid from one side of the damper piston to the other, and additionally from the main chamber to the reservoir, during a compression stroke (and in reverse during the rebound or extension stroke).
Various refinements have been made to shock absorbers like the one shown in FIG. 1 to enhance theft performance. One continuing problem is that of a “bottom out” condition where the dampening piston becomes completely retracted due to compressive forces brought about by terrain and the weight of a rider. Additionally problematic is the fact that the dampening fluid typically increases in temperature during use. A “bottom out” dampener that may be initially set up to be effective at higher dampening fluid temperature will often be too stiff at lower temperatures during initial stages of use (noting that the shock fluid temperature may never even rise to an ideal temperature) creating a harsh ride and poor vehicle handling characteristics. A dampener that works well and initially doesn't bottom out too hard may begin to bottom out as the dampening fluid becomes heated and correspondingly less viscous during use or extended use.
To avoid bottom out, various means have been utilized to increase dampening in a position-sensitive manner whereby the dampening increases as the piston nears the end of a compressive stroke. In one example, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,771 (which patent is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety), a shock absorber includes an additional piston located at an end of the piston shaft and designed to enter a completely closed cup-shaped member as the shock absorber approaches complete compression. The arrangement adds an additional fluid metering dampening piston and therefore additional dampening, as the shock nears the end of its stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,958, which is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, provides an increase in dampening as the shock is compressed by using a pin and hole arrangement. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the '958 patent, the piston has an aperture formed in its center and the aperture serves as a fluid path during a first portion of the shock's compression stroke. As the piston moves nearer the bottom out position, a pin mounted at a bottom end of the chamber contacts the aperture and prevents further fluid communication. In this manner, dampening is increased by eliminating a metering path for the fluid.
While the forging patents teach structures for increasing dampening in the final stages of a shock absorber's compression stroke, none provide a complete and user-adjustable system through the use of a user-adjustable secondary dampening arrangement. None of the foregoing teachings suggest any way that bottom out dampening features can be readily adjusted during a ride or “on the fly” so to state. What is needed is a dampening system that will prevent or mitigate “bottom out” and that can be adjusted as a ride, and corresponding use of the shock absorber, progresses. What is needed is a bottom out mitigation system that can be adjusted to account for dampening fluid temperature changes during use. What is needed is a readily accessible and user adjustable secondary dampening arrangement and method for its use.